Danielle's Phantom
by BrokenFin
Summary: Danny Phantom and Timmy Turner's great great grandchildren marry and have a daughter named Danielle Timothy Phenton. Danny promised his "third cousin, once removed" or clone, Danielle, she would have a real body some day, and no longer be a clone. Will Earth Danielle accept the ghost that has been promised this wish? Or will she turn her back and release the clone's anger?
1. Chapter 1: Danielle's First Ghost

Chapter 1; Danielle's First Ghost

**This story is a mix between Danny Phenton and Timmy Turner, but my Fan-fiction follows Danny's great, great, GREAT granddaughter and Timmy's great granddaughter. So, a lot of the characters names are not recognizable. I will however say that the names of the people in the story have the same first letter as the characters from the shows. Vivian=Vicky/Valerie, Finnigan=Francis, Tiffany=Trixie, Paige=Pualina, Kai=Kuan, Sariyah=Star, Alastair=A.J/Tucker, Cyrus=Chester/Sam (Mostly Sam)**

**BTW, you DON'T have to read the journal part, that's just to explain a few things, but I'm warning you, there will be a journal entry every chapter.**

She looked up at the tall dark building with her red beanie covering her eyes a little bit. The sun, through the clouds, hit the perfect spot of the school, the flagpole ballpoint; it was placed on top of the school on the highest building instead of beside it.

Her black flats squeaked against the concrete from the rain lightly diving onto the earth. She stared at the school doors, becoming a little dizzy as they moved farther away from her. Of course she knew it was just her perception. In the middle of her daze, she was pushed onto the wet concrete.

"Move it or lose it, dweeb." A tall, thin teenager with bright red lip gloss smirked at her.

She tapped her shiny black shoes together and groaned at her. She got back up and gritted her teeth.

"Hey, it _is_ your fault for just standing there in front of the bus, loser." She put her hand on her hip and made a gesture for the girl to shoo. "Buzz off; I'm going to make this school mine. It will no longer be the _ghost school_; it will be Paige's school once I'm done here."

She scoffed. "Once you're done? It sounds like they'll only call it that because you'll only be a legend like the other ghosts here." She smirked.

Paige rolled her eyes and smirked as she pulled off the girl's beanie and threw it into the mud. "Have fun fetching that. You might as well be a dog."

Laughter followed her as the popular kids exited the bus.

She clasped her fists, holding them down by her sides while she gritted her teeth, glaring at every popular kid that walked out of the vehicle. She turned back around then pulled her hat up out of the mud. It wasn't covered in the mud at all; it had fallen on a patch of grass fortunately.

The school bell rang, calling the students to their first classrooms.

_Crap! It's the first day of school, and I'm already late for class? _She sprinted towards the school's entrance and pushed past people to her sides. She stopped in front of the buildings, realizing she didn't even know her way around school, so she followed a crowd of students to the gym. Everyone was getting their class schedules, lucky for her, that meant it didn't matter whether she was late for class or not.

"Your name please?"

"Danielle Phenton."

Danielle was handed a paper with her class schedule on it. She studied the paper. _Why is P.E. first? Whatever, at least it's close. _She started walking towards the other gym.

. . .

Danielle walked into her third hour class, looking around for anyone she knew. She spotted a boy with pale skin and black hair that was hugging his face. She walked over and sat beside him.

_Yes, a face I recognize that doesn't want to kill me!_

He nodded his head to greet her. He had his head leaning on his hand. He looked really bored. His hair was dyed, and he wore mostly black, he even had a spiked choker around his neck.

"You okay, Cyrus?"

"Yeah," he said. He had a raspy voice.

Danielle faced forward when the bell rang.

The teacher had a beer belly, and he looked like he was fifty or so. "My name is Mr. Richards, now, I don't want to be called Mr._ Rich _or _Richie_, and I don't like _Chards_ either." He glared at the class. "Now, this is Biology, children. The students that are going to survive this class will be here on time, be ready for class and work _hard._" He looked Danielle in the eyes.

_Why is he looking at me?_ Daniel's gaze averted as Mr. Richards' white board started to get decorated with markers.

There was a teenager drawing on the board, he was writing something. He had bleach white hair and green eyes. He had pale skin like Cyrus', but the boy's was more of a grayish, as if he had never seen the sun.

All the students started to murmur and whisper.

"Quiet class, what is the sudden ruckus for?" Mr. Richards looked around for answers.

"The marker behind you is moving." one of the pupils said.

_He can't see the boy? _She gasped. _HE CAN'T SEE THE BOY!_

Cyrus looked at her and whispered, "something wrong?"

The boy silently put the marker down and turned around, with a guilty expression on his face as he looked at the teacher.

The teacher turned around. "Who's Danielle?" He squinted.

"Did you write that?" The teacher kept looking back and forth from the board and Danielle.

"Write what?" she whispered back.

The teen moved away from the board revealing that he wrote Danielle in red marker, the red was dripping, as if it were blood and not marker. He must have broken it.

Danielle swallowed and goose bumps surrounded her as she stared this ghost in the eyes. Her lips began to part as the ghost's eyes glowed.

"Are you Danielle?"

She jolted and looked up at him. "What? Uh-" she looked back at where the ghost was, then back at the teacher. "Yes, sir."

The ghost boy was gone.

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you write this?"

"n-no, sir…" Danielle licked her lips, as sweat dripped down her forehead from the heat of all the students' eyes facing in her direction.

"Are you lying to me?" Mr. Richards put his hands on his sides and leaned over to her eye level.

"Mr. Richards? The marker was moving on its own until you looked at it," a student interrupted.

"Oh really?" he chuckled, getting back to his level.

"Yes, it's true," another pupil called out.

"Out of all the absurd things-"

"Marker was moving," one of the kids said. They twiddled their fingers, a little shy about speaking up.

He sighed. "Looks like you're saved by your students." squinted at Danielle. He grabbed a pack of papers and passed them out. "You are to sign this, have your parents sign it, and then turn it back in tomorrow. Thank you."

The bell rang, and class was over.

Cyrus walked with Danielle to the cafeteria. They stood in line and got their food without saying a word.

"I hope Alastair knows where to find us," Cyrus finally spoke up as they went to sit in the grass outside. "Why were you so scared? I could see the bumps on your arms.

"Did you see the boy holding the marker?"

"No, I didn't see anything until the name was already written, I was more worried about you." He shook his head. "Did you say boy?"

"Yeah, there was a teenager holding the marker…" Just thinking about it made Danielle all shaky, she couldn't hold the food on her fork straight.

"Hay," Cyrus started; he put his hand on hers, "don't be nervous, all the ghosts here are good."

She nodded her head, and then said doubtfully, "but only by rumors…"

"Why are you guys holding hands?" Another teen asked, taking a seat in the green grass beside them.

Both Cyrus and Danielle looked at their hands and blushed, moving them apart immediately.

"Sh-she was all shaky, Alastair."

Alastair squinted at him with his deep, dark, brown eyes. "_You're_ the one that sounds shaky." He shook his head.

"Whatever." Cyrus glared at his meal.

Danielle's hand got shaky again as she somehow managed to get food into her mouth.

Alastair's eyebrows rose. "Whoa, you are shaky. What happened?"

"She saw a ghost."

"What, first ghost already?" He shook his head. "Pssh, ghosts aren't real!"

"I don't think I would feel this weak if they weren't…" Danielle looked up at him, his white teeth were dirtied with food.

"What'd he look like?" Cyrus suddenly got interested.

"Uh-uh-he had… Bright green eyes, and he had white hair, Oh! And he had a D on his chest."

"Why would he have a D on his chest?"

Danielle shrugged. "How should I know?"

"What'd he do when you saw him?"

"He wrote my name on the whiteboard in red marker…"

"That doesn't sound so bad." Alastair crossed his arms.

"But he broke the marker, so when he wrote it," her voice got quieter, "it looked like he wrote it in blood."

Alastair shook his head. "Well, don't worry about it, ghosts can't touch us anyway."

"I don't know dude." Cyrus looked suspicious. "Didn't she _just_ say that he was holding a marker?"

"Hmm, yeah, that's true. But that wouldn't calculate correctly…" He pulled out a calculator. "If ghosts _could_ touch us, wouldn't they have done that already?"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Ahhhh!" Danielle screamed.

"What! What?" Alastair held his calculator to his chest.

"A ghost is t-touching me!"

"Hahaha, you're such a loser," Tiffany teased.

Danielle sighed as the hand on her shoulder left her. She turned around to be blinded by Tiffany's braces.

"You're such a wimp! Hahaha!" Behind Tiffany came the laughter of the whole gang.

Danielle started to growl. She clenched her fists and tensed her muscles.

Cyrus grabbed her fist. "Calm down. They aren't worth it."

Tiffany gasped and pointed at them. "Look! The nerds are dating!" Her small black ponytails moved up and down with her laughing."

Danielle ripped her hand away and glared at Cyrus.

"I was just trying to help!" He put his hands up, trying not to offend her. He was blushing at the same time.

"Well I don't need your help." Danielle turned away.

In the background you could hear all the popular students high fiving.

Alastair didn't say a word.

The bell rang.

"Already?" Danielle yelled angrily. She looked over at the boys and mumbled, "What's your guy's next class?"

"Algebra," Alastair pulled up his schedule.

"English."

"I have algebra too, let's go to D building together, Alastair."

"Okay." He looked down at his food. "I hope we're allowed to eat in there.

"Me too, see you later Cyrus."

"Uh-huh. See you later."

. . .

Danielle tapped Cyrus' shoulder. "Do you see that?" she whispered.

"See what?" he asked.

"The ghost boy is writing on the whiteboard again." Sweat started to form on her forehead.

"All I can see is the marker moving," he whispered back.

"Why can't anyone see him?" Danielle shouted.

Mr. Richards raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot.

Danielle apologized and sunk into her seat.

Mr. Richards turned around and looked at the board. "Did you write this?"

"No Mr. Richards…" She scooted farther down her desk. "The ghost boy did," she mumbled.

"Can you even read it?" Cyrus whispered.

"Thank you for adding to the interruption. You might as well tell the class what's on your mind. It must be important if you have to disrupt me, Cyrus."

Everyone stared at Cyrus and Danielle.

"No-no sir, I have nothing to say."

"Good, now let me go on with the lesson." He opened the teacher's textbook. "turn to page 56 and try to find-"

"No, the ghost boy is standing in the way, he won't move…" she whispered.

"It says _follow me_" Cyrus pulled out the textbook under his chair to make it look like he was working.

The ghost boy started to walk towards the door.

"Should I follow him?" Danielle pulled out her textbook.

"Are you _crazy?_" He squinted at her, his eyebrows lowered and his jaw dropped.

"Alright, I won't follow him." She watched the ghost boy phase through the door.

The school bell rang as Mr. Richards reminded the students what their homework was.

"We should ask Alastair what he thinks I should do." Danielle picked up her backpack and left the classroom with Cyrus.

"I already told you not to follow him." Cyrus sounded so sure.

"I just want his opinion." She shrugged.

"Fine."

They went into the Cafeteria and caught up with Alastair near the front of the line.

"Yesterday you were late, today you're early?" Cyrus raised his eyebrows.

"I got my classes changed; now my third period is much closer to the cafeteria." Alastair shrugged. "Did you see the ghost again?"

"Yes, she did." Cyrus pulled some lunch money out of his pocket.

"Did it say anything on the board today?" Alastair looked curious.

"This time it said _follow me_. What do you think, Alastair?" she asked.

"I think you should."

"What? Are my ears deceiving me? Alastair! She can't follow him!" Cyrus put his hands in the air.

Alastair pursed his lips. "Dude, she's the only one that can see him, he wrote specifically _her _name, don't you think she should figure out who he is?"

"He could haunt her, or beat her! Or worse! Kill her!"

"Wow, I know you're negative, but that's just a little too far." Alastair paid the cash register for the food.

"Sorry." Cyrus scratched his head. "I just don't want Danielle to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself." Danielle glared at Cyrus.

"Sorry, sheesh." Cyrus put his hands up.

"You guys can come with me if you want so I won't be _vulnerable_… Just say you need to use the restroom or something."

"So, you see the ghost boy during third hour?" Alastair guessed.

"Yeah, around the end of the period."

"Okay, I'll meet up with you in front of your classroom tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Danielle nodded her head.

"You guys are actually going along with this plan?" Cyrus widened his eyes.

"Yes." Danielle smirked. "You could always just stay behind.

"No, no. I'll go." Cyrus bit his lip.

March 1st, 2005 Tuesday

My name is Danielle Timothy Phenton. I was named after my fourth great grandfather on my dad's side, even though I'm a girl. My middle name is from great grandpa on my Mother's side. Obviously both my parents were expecting a son as their first born. I have a little brother named Cosmo… and he's an idiot. My mother has a full stomach for the third time, she's expecting a girl. My parents can't decide whether they want to name her Jasmine, or Wanda. I don't like the name Wanda at all.

If you can read me already, I'm not the happiest kid. I'm in eighth grade, and I'm just lucky to have _the best life ever… _My parents make an _okay _amount of money, but it's all drained by Cosmo. They get the five year old whatever he wants because he can't speak yet. I bet he really can talk, he's just holding his words in, waiting for his parents to get him something he's really hoping for, and _then _he'll say his first "words". I'm writing in my journal because my counselor said it was good for me to get my feelings out, just not on other people. I tend to… hurt people… a lot… There are a lot of people that make fun of me at school.

I have good news and bad news about school. The _good _news is the school years almost over, the _bad _news is my parents have _already_ signed me up for high school. This is where all my bully buddies are going too. This doesn't help me at all. I'm just lucky my friends will be there to protect me. Vivian, Finnigan, Tiffany, Paige, Kai, Sariya are all the popular kids, that either want nothing to do with me, or would rather beat me up. They somehow always find a way to get on the good sides of the teaches, leaving me in detention. I wish people could see things my way.

My parents assigned me to go to Casper High, that's not it's actually name, but everyone calls it the ghost school, so that's what I came up with. Everyone says ghosts linger there, and that you can only see them inside the school grounds. The teachers can't see them, according to rumors. My parents don't remember seeing any ghosts there. They say most of the time the ghosts that linger there were former students, and tend to be old relatives, which aren't bad ghosts. There's a rumor that one of the teachers that goes to Casper high used to be a student teacher there and he saw his mom every day, so he decided to officially become a teacher at Casper high so he could keep seeing her. Again, this is just a rumor I heard.

My parents don't believe me when I say I believe in ghosts. There has been a ghost in the family before, but my parents always tell me it's just a family myth. On my dad's side of the family, my fourth great Grandpa's name was Danny. Apparently he had a cousin with the same name. But hers was spelled like mine, so it was Danielle. They say she was just a ghost, created out of ectoplasm to be Danny's opposite. My parents don't believe the story at all, they tell me they _know_ Danny didn't have a cousin named Danielle. Oh well.

So, my friends are Alastair and Cyrus. I'm glad they're both going to Casper high with me; I don't know anyone who could be as loyal and trustworthy as them.

**I really liked typing up the first chapter, I hope to finish the second chapter soon. I think we all know that she's going to finally meet Danny next chapter. Anyway, no hints, no spoilers. I've got to get back to typing.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Merge

The Merge

Everyone stared at the White board.

Mr. Richards sighed. "What's written on it now?"

Cyrus had left earlier to 'go to the nurse because of a stomach ache'.

Danielle looked fixedly at the ghost boy. She felt like his green eyes were staring through her soul.

He wouldn't move away from the spot on the board. He must've not wanted her to read it yet. As soon as he started to fidget, Danielle raised her hand.

"Yes, Danielle?"

"May I go to the restroom?"

"Sure, no one's listening to me anyway." Mr. Richards sighed.

The ghost boy started to leave the room.

Danielle left the pass on purpose, and glanced at the board. This time it said "Danielle, follow me." She left the classroom.

The ghost boy was waiting for her inside the hallway, but as soon as she opened the door, he began walking off again.

She followed him out of the hall, and then whistled for her friends.

Cyrus and Alastair climbed out of the bushes and followed Danielle out of the school grounds.

"I thought the rumors around here were that the ghosts couldn't pass the school grounds," Cyrus said nervously.

"Well that's just a rumor. You guys can't see him? Can you?"

"You're right, we can't see him. Where is he by the way?" Alistair moved his head back and forth.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "He's a few feet in front of me."

"What's he wearing?" Cyrus asked.

"He's wearing a black and white jump suit."

"Who wears jump suits anymore?" Cyrus asked.

"Apparently, ghosts." Danielle stopped as the boy suddenly halted.

"Why are we stopping?" Alastair looked at Danielle.

The ghost teen turned around and walked over to Cyrus, glaring at him. He was only a few inches away from his face.

Cyrus started to shiver. "Ye-yeah, what's going on?"

"You should apologize… the ghost is right in front of you, and he doesn't look happy."

"S-s-sorry?" Cyrus' teeth were chattering.

"No, seriously say sorry. He's not moving…" Sweat started to form on her forehead.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry; I didn't know jump suits were so important to you."

The angered ghost rolled his eyes, turned around, and started to walk again.

Cyrus was no longer shivering.

Danielle began to follow him again.

"We've been walking for a while. Where are we going?" Alastair seemed a little bit restless.

"How should I know? The ghost hasn't said a word."

The ghost stopped again, causing the group to stop as well.

"Was it something I said?" Alastair said worriedly.

"No…" Danielle watched the boy turn and phase through the door of an old building. "I think we're here…"

The three of them looked up at the old rickety building. It was dull and pale, as if it had lost all color from the sun's rays. Most of the windows were cracked and paint was chipped off. A cellar window was visible, and it also had three upper floors, which was unusual.

"That's a little creepy…" Alastair swallowed down his fear.

"I've been to creepier haunted houses! Quit being a baby, Alastair!" Cyrus punched him in the arm.

"_Ow,_" he groaned.

Without saying a word, Danielle went inside. She didn't even comment about the door shutting behind them.

"Danielle?" Cyrus put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's calling me…" she said in a monotone voice.

Alastair ran in front of her and shook her by the shoulders. "Snap out of it, Danielle!" His dark eyes couldn't pierce through hers anymore.

Danielle didn't even move his hands away; she just kept trying to walk forward. She ended up bumping chests with him.

"Danielle!" He stepped away, his face turned red, although it was hard to see in the dimmed light, his dark skin also hid the flustered emotion.

"I must follow…" Her eyes were glazed over.

"We should probably stop her from following him!" Cyrus stepped behind her and started to pull on her shoulders.

It was like a force was giving her the strength to move past them.

Cyrus was being dragged by her. "I know she's strong, but she's never been stronger than me!" He motioned for Alastair to help.

Alastair put his hands on Cyrus' waste and pulled as well. "She's dragging me too!"

She took a step down a dusty flight of stairs, and the three friends tripped and fell down the stairs.

As if she had taken no damage, Danielle stood up and walked towards a row of hooks holding old jumpsuits, but one of them looked newer. It was patterned with black and white shapes.

"Danielle! No! Don't do this!" Cyrus put his hand up trying to reach out for her.

"She must be controlled by the ghost!"

Danielle looked back at the two of them with her sky blue eyes. "No, this is on my own free will." Her voice still had a monotonous tone.

"Then why are you doing this?" Cyrus cried.

"It's because they're calling me."

"Why?"

"Because I was once only a ghost, and now I need to reunite myself with my ghost form. Her name… Is Danielle Phantom…"

A little girl showed up in a large chamber that was near the hooks. She had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. She wore a black and white jump suit like Danielle was wearing.

"Is that her?" Alastair's eyes widened.

"Yes…" Danielle turned her head to the ghost girl's direction. "We need to merge…"

"No you don't!" Cyrus struggled to get up, than limped over to Danielle. "You _don't _have to. You _don't _need to listen to them! Danielle we can see her, we can see you. You don't need to make this change. Listen to us. This makes no sense, and this 'bond' won't help you or her! Don't do what they say. Just two days ago you were afraid of the ghost boy, but now you are obliging! Why?"

Danielle's eyes widened. "You can see her? Can you see the ghost boy too?" Her tone was no longer monotonous.

"No, we can't see the ghost boy, I think it's because you have to reveal their name to us." Alastair had pulled out his calculator, the dim light from it revealed the bruise on his face. "As soon as you said Danielle Phantom, we could see her."

Danielle and the ghost girl made eye contact, than they both looked at the two boys. "Don't you see a resemblance between us; don't you see we're the same? Long bangs over the left side of our forehead, a piece of hair in our cowlick that never sits down, a ponytail that starts at the center bottom of our head and ends at the arm pits, small lips, big eyes—"

"Yes, Danielle, I do see that, but don't you notice that she is much smaller then you? What if, when you merged, you lost your memory, and you could only remember up to the age of how old she is?"

She paused and stared at the ghost. "She told me that is not going to happen." She looked into Cyrus' baby blue eyes.

"How do you know that?" Alastair was still tapping away at his calculator.

"We are one in the same, we can share thoughts."

"Okay, I trust you, Danielle, but tell me one thing, what convinced you to merge with her?" Cyrus held onto her shoulders.

"The ghost boy told me that when he was alive, he promised to give her a body, that some day she would be born and obtain a body. But when I was born, she did not merge with me, because she was already a ghost. If the promise is not made, I will make that Danielle," she pointed at the girl," very upset. I was meant to be hers in the first place. If I am hers, then I should give her my body. He also said there are benefits to our merge."

"Like what?" Tears were streaming down Cyrus' cheeks, he disliked the news.

"It's most likely that I will have her ghost form, and she will no longer remember anything, I will also be able to turn into a ghost whenever I need. I'd have unthinkable powers."

"But what if you won't remember a thing? What if you're memory will be wiped?" Cyrus hugged her.

"Then Danielle will be the person she wanted to be on earth. The little girl says she wants to be an astronaut." She smiled.

"An astronaut, but Danielle, you've always wanted to be a boxer!" Cyrus' tried to speak without choking down tears.

Danielle patted him on the back. "Will _you_ let me merge with myself? She _is_ me, she's just the ghost version of me."

The little girl tugged on his pants.

Cyrus sniffed and looked down at her.

She was smiling, it was such a vibrant smile that he couldn't help, but smile back.

He looked at Danielle, and put his hands gently on her shoulders. "Just be safe, be smart, make great decisions, and come back in an hour." He and Danielle did a little hand sequence that only the three friends would know.

"I want to say goodbye as well." Alastair struggled to get up, but made it over to them. He did the sequence with Danielle.

"This isn't a goodbye, it's just a… Be right back." She smiled at the both of them. Tears started to form into her eyes as she took the young ghosts hand and started to walk into the dusty hollow chamber.

"Wait." Cyrus put his hand on her shoulder again.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"There's no D on your chest, there is on the ghost girl's suit. And your jump suit is the exact opposite of hers.

Danielle looked down. "She said it's supposed to be the opposite, but there _should_ be a black D on mine…"

The ghost boy came over with a sticker; it had a black D on it. To the boys, it must have just looked like a floating sticker. He pushed it onto Danielle's chest.

"Thank you," she said politely. She went over to Cyrus before she turned around again, and kissed him on the cheeks. "It's not a goodbye, but a be right back," she repeated.

"Then we'll see you in a second," Cyrus whispered.

Danielle took the ghost girl's hand again and stepped into the chamber.

The young ghost pointed up at a big red button.

Danielle pushed it, but nothing happened.

The girl let go of her hand and ran over to the light switch, turned it on, then ran over to a plug, and plugged it in as soon as the lights stopped flickering.

A big spark flickered in the machine, and a creaking echo began to whisper into their ears.

The little one sprinted back and pointed at a big green button next to the red one, than she held onto Danielle's hand tightly.

Danielle's forehead began to form with sweat.

"Confidence," Alastair whispered.

"You _will_ be right back," Cyrus said.

Danielle pulled her hand away from the wall, and then slammed the button with her fist. She screamed in pain as she could feel the little girl pulsing through her blood, passing through her heart, and infiltrating her brain.

"Accept it!"

Danielle didn't know who said that, her eyes were unable to open, but she relaxed and started to let the girl in. She could feel her gentle hand, phasing into her own. Her mind was being filled with memories she did not recognize. There were memories of people in clothing so old; she almost thought the memories were in black and white. After years of the memories were seen, she screamed at the top of her lungs from the feeling of all her DNA changing. It was like it was mutating, but it was so painful, she couldn't move. It was the feeling of a sword piercing into every blood cell or a planet on both sides of you, ripping you in half from their gravity. After a few minutes of this excruciating pain, she fell to the floor, nothing was holding her up anymore, and no one was holding her hand.

She felt warm fingertips touch her sore shoulders. The people picked her up and struggled to drag her up the stairs.

She couldn't open her eyes and she tried to speak, but no words would escape her mouth, not even a sound would roll off of her tongue.

"It's okay Danielle, we're going to take you home," she heard a familiar voice say.

She could hear the thumping of her immobile legs against a wooden stair case, but she could barely feel it. The strong grips on her arms felt more like small hugs then bruises. She could hear them arguing about what to do with her, how to get her home.

The one thing she could feel the most was her heart beat as it echoed through her body. She tried to move her fingers and toes, but when she did, it felt like pins and needles weren't just poking into her appendages, but stabbing them. "Ow," she managed to groan.

"Danielle!" she could hear both the boys say. They turned her onto her back and shook her by the shoulders.

She was too weak to let any other sounds slip.

One of the boys opened one of her eyes, and everything looked like a blur to her. She could hardly tell the difference between the boys and the ceiling.

"She's not okay; we need to get her home without looking suspicious."

"We could… Go through the sewers."Danielle could imagine Alastair pulled out his calculator

"Ew, no."

"We could… go through the backyards?"

"No."

"We could take a taxi."

"The taxi driver will be suspicious."

"We could tell the driver she's drunk."

"No!"

"We could always stay here tonight."

"No—actually, that's not a bad idea. The only problem is, this place is a little old and unstable."

"If my calculations are correct, it won't fall for another twenty years."

"Usually you're calculations _are_ correct."

"I _am_ the geek here."

"Alright, alright, now help me drag her upstairs to the bedrooms."

They gripped her arms again, pulling her limp body up the second flight of stairs so far. They pulled her into a bedroom and set her on an old dusty mattress.

She knew it was dusty because it was harder to breathe when she was on it.

She could hear them pulling other furniture into the room. They were impatiently arguing on how to get the beds inside the door frame.

At some point, Danielle didn't care what they were saying, and she soon drifted off to sleep. Her dream was about setting down rules with the ghost, Danielle, but she couldn't remember any of the rules when she awoke. Her eyes flickered open.

The room was dim and dry. The ceiling was a dark gray, and made of wood, which was odd. The walls were gray too, but there were pictures, posters and paintings of astronauts and space everywhere to keep the dull feeling away.

She slowly sat up, everything felt like pins and needles, but at least they were no longer stabbing her. She looked over and the other furniture.

Cyrus and Alastair were sleeping in the matrices they managed to put into the room.

Cyrus had rolled off his bed and was hugging the dresser.

"Guys," Danielle tried to say. Her voice was still gone; all that came out was a raspy gurgle.

Alastair awoke, and sat up. "You're okay, Danielle?"

"I was in a lot of pain last night. I was gone for years, watching all of that ghost girl's memories." She rubbed her arm and wiggled her toes.

"You were only in there for a few seconds."

"How is that possible?"

"From what you're saying, it isn't. My calculations are saying that is incorrect."

Danielle shook her head. "Well it at least _felt_ like a few years."

Cyrus turned over and hugged the mattress.

"I didn't know he moved in his sleep."

"Yeah, we have sleep over's all the time, sometimes I wake up finding him hugging me."

Danielle smiled. "I will get a picture of it the next time you sleep over then," she teased. "What time is it?"

"It's four in the morning. Man, my parents are going to kill me."

"Mine will too." She sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like there are pins and needles everywhere."

"Ouch?"

"Not as bad as last night."

"Oh. Did we hurt you?"

"No, I was in so much pain from the machine that I could barely feel you guys."

"Wow, I'm glad that I don't have to step into that machine."

Danielle punched Alastair in the arm. "Thank you for the _sympathy_…"

"Sorry."

Cyrus rolled over again, than the two silently stared at him. When he didn't move they both looked at each other then chuckled.

"Can anything wake him?"

"I don't think so. I've given him a couple pranks at our sleepovers too!"

"Like what?"

"I had him wet his pants once."

Danielle covered her mouth and tried to stifle a laugh. "What?"

Cyrus sat up as straight as a pole. "No! No wetting!"

Alastair burst out laughing; he fell to the floor hugging himself, unable to stop laughing.

"Well now we know one way to wake him up."

"No!" Cyrus shook his head and covered his groin.

"Ah—No! I didn't mean it like that—Augh! Ew! Cyrus! I wouldn't make you wet yourself, I just meant to say the word!"

Alastair burst out laughing again on the floor.

Cyrus' face turned to crimson as he stuttered, "o-oh."

Alastair finally stopped laughing. "You two are _so_ awkward, haha."

Danielle and Cyrus did an in sync blush.

"You know it's a school day, right?" Alastair looked between the two of them.

"Our parents are going to kill us," all three of them groaned.

"We shouldn't leave," Danielle said.

"What? Why?" Alastair squinted.

"Because I don't know what the side effects from the ghost girl were."

"Right… Oh, do you have any extra memories now?" Alastair looked all excited.

"Only one…"

"What is it?" Cyrus got interested too."

"It's almost like just one image. It's an old dude, looking at me. He has silver hair, and it's really well groomed. He wears black rich people clothes and a red neck tie. He has black makeup around his eyes, which is weird, but it makes his blue eyes pop out. For some reason they don't feel blue to me, they feel red."

August 7th 2005 Sunday

I just got back from vacation, and I'm not ready for school. I have the gut feeling that I'm going to be pushed and shoved tomorrow. I am not going to write much in this journal today because I don't have time. I am putting all my clothes into the laundry and into the dressers, then I have to go to bed. Today sucks. 6 hours of riding in a car with my idiot brother and my parents who try to cheer me up with nothing I enjoy. They tried to get me to play with Cosmo! He and I have NOTHING in common. Why would we play together? He likes trains and planes. I hate transportation. It's bad for our brains. I ended up denting the ceiling, with my fist. No. I'm just kidding. I wish I was that strong.

Anyway, I got to go to bed.

**Yay! I'm done with chapter two... Okay, okay, there's not much of a cliff hanger, but I don't want to reveal anything else till chapter 3. I saw that people have viewed the first chapter, I want REVIEWS! I want to know how I'm doing! You can yell at me if you want. I don't know if I suck until I'm told I do. I AM pretty young, so I think my typing is pretty good, especially compared to my friends. Anyway, I want reviews! I'm really happy that people viewed chapter one though!**


	3. Chapter 3: Inviso-bill

Ghostly Rumors

Danielle stepped across the black and white school halls. She panted and pushed herself up against the lockers, almost unable to stand.

"Are you okay Danielle?" asked Cyrus.

"I feel so heavy, like there's more gravity pushing down on me…"

"Vlad must be doing that to you," Alastair helped her up, but didn't help very much. "Woah, you feel heavier too."

Sweat formed on her forehead as Danni could feel the gravity increasing. "Wait, who's Vlad?" she mustered to say.

Danielle sat up gasping, she jumped out of bed but fell over from weak knees. She weakly hit the floor with a fist while she mumbled. "Just another dream. Yeah, it was a dream… There's no one named Vlad that's still alive, it's just a memory that didn't transfer correctly, or so the ghost boy says." She sighed looking at the alarm clock. "It's been getting harder to sleep since I've been getting all these nightmares from my ghost form."

She mustered to get up but fell down again, banging onto the floor. "Hope I didn't wake anyone," she whispered. "I feel like gravity is still crushing me even though I'm not asleep. You'd think a ghost form wouldn't be so heavy. It's a weightless soul, and yet I fall to the floor every morning." Danielle rolled her eyes and crawled back into bed.

She would look at the ceiling then back at the clock. By the time an hour had passed, she decided she wouldn't be able to go to sleep anymore that night. She hopped into the shower and made some eggs because of her spare time. She left some eggs for Cosmo and did a little bit of homework she didn't manage to finish before she passed out on the bed last night. "Bye, I'm leaving the house…" she said to the silent rooms.

She trudged out the door with her backpack and a little charm in her hand. It was from Cyrus. She had been having trouble controlling what she phased through. She had ghost powers she couldn't control that the ghost boy didn't warn her about. Her hand or arm would disappear at random, and sometimes she would start to fall through the floor. So Cyrus decided to give her a good luck charm, it was a heart made in marble. Cyrus told her, "If you can feel the charm you can feel yourself coming back to the surface." This was a little bit of an odd statement for her because there was a zone that led to a ghost world. So she wondered if when he said surface whether he meant come back to earth from the ghost zone, or come back from phasing through a wall, or the ground.

She stopped at her local park and waited for the buss to arrive. While waiting she felt like she was missing something, and looked down to find part of her stomach missing. She closed her eyes tightly and gripped the stone. "Come back to the surface! Come back to the surface!" she kept repeating. She looked back down, and her stomach had reappeared. The charm was really helping her. Maybe at some point her powers would become less random and be in her control. She could only dream of that day while she worried about freaking out other students when her hands go missing.

Danielle got onto the buss and sat down next to Alastair in the front seat. "Usually you sit in the back… Bullies again?"

"I didn't even dare to step back there; do you see how many of 'em are back there?"

She turned and saw four or five chatting with each other, laughing and talking about dweebs, but it was only a guess that dweebs was the subject.

"Someday I'll beat every single one of them up."

"Then you'll get expelled."

"I know, I know. I just hate their guts is all." She shook her head and lowered her eyebrows.

Alastair put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, they'll get their karma in the future. Because of our amazing grades we'll have great jobs while they'll all be homeless with their Ds and Fs."

"I have a D as well…" Danielle frowned at him.

"Oh…" He awkwardly removed his hand from her shoulder.

The buss jerked to a stop and let more students on.

"Do you think Cyrus is still grounded too?"

"Probably, I only got away with running away for a day because I told my parents I went on a ghost hunt and they were more excited to hear all about it then worried."

"You're parents aren't the brightest…" Alastair stared at Danielle; it looked like he spaced out.

"The ghost boy told me his parents weren't the brightest either."

"How do you communicate with the ghost boy?"

"By thought, like I did with ghost Danielle. He doesn't like to tell me everything though. And sometimes he'll be silent. He says that he can only communicate every so often because we're not the same person. He said something like… "You can only communicate through thought with your own ghost form, although usually they aren't separated.""

"But you too aren't the same ghost."

"Well, he also mentioned that his "cousin" Danielle wasn't a cousin, but a clone, so he said she didn't get an official body, so here I am her official body."

"That still doesn't explain why the ghost boy can communicate through thought with you."

Danielle sighed. "Because Danielle was a clone, she had pretty much the same DNA as him, so they could both communicate mentally in their ghost forms, so now that _I_ have her ghost form, I can hear him as well. I mean, we are the same person… I think…"

The bus halted for more students, then started moving.

"I still question that part as well. You don't seem to be the same person; you don't even remember half of her memories."

"The ghost boy said that the fusion was a little messed up and that our memories didn't fuse very well, but I will get them eventually."

"_Ghost boy this, ghost boy that,_ has he told you his name yet?"

"No. He said in time he would give me his name."

"In time? I thought you said there was no time in the ghost zone."

"Not that I know of." Danielle shrugged.

"Ghosts are so confusing."

"You're telling me."

The bus made its final stop, and they got off.

They met up with Cyrus in his math class, that's where they decided to make their designated meet up for high school.

"So how much longer are you grounded?" Cyrus asked.

"Three more days." Alastair sighed.

"Hey, that's not too bad." Danni shrugged.

"Says the person who _didn't_ get grounded for running away for a day."

"Sorry." She scooted away from him in her chair.

"Have you had any other problems with being a ghost besides dreams?" Cyrus leaned his elbow onto the desk in front of him.

"No, but speaking of dreams, I had a weird one last night."

"Really? Was it about Vlad again?" Cyrus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Danni went on to tell them the dream.

"How odd, maybe you'll have problems with gravity soon," Alastair speculated.

"That sounds silly."

"Well you _do_ fall out of bed every morning." Cyrus pointed out.

"That's true…"

. . .

"Guys! I've got a new power!"

"A new power?" Cyrus asked while they walked towards the cafeteria.

"So, this morning I woke up—"

"And you fell out of bed again."

"No, not this time! This time, I was _in_ bed."

"Don't people usually wake up in bed?" Alastair rolled his eyes.

"No, that's not what I mean! My legs were inside my mattress! I was literally inside the bed!"

"What?" Alastair shook his head in disbelief.

"I know right!" She nodded her head.

"How'd you get out of that?" Cyrus asked.

"I walked out." Danielle shrugged. "My legs looked like they were ghostly, I could see right through them, and I could go right through the bed with only my legs."

"That's… weird."

"Could you control it?" Alastair's eyes widened.

"No…" Danielle looked down at her legs. "It kind of went away on its own."

"so you're saying you have a new ghost power you can't control! What will you do if it happens during class?" Cyrus shook her by the shoulders.

"I'll hide it?" Danni shrugged.

Alastair shook his head. "Oooh, unprepared."

She lightly punched Alastair in the arm. "Oh—shut up, you—"

"Know it all. You're nickname for him every time."

"Speaking of names—" Alastair rolled his eyes. "Has the ghost boy told you his yet?"

"All he said was "If you really _must_ have a name, you can call me, In_viso—_bill."

"In_viso_bill? That's so dumb! He's just saying invisible in a stupid way!"

"Maybe he's trying to say his name is Bill!" Cyrus suggested.

"Nah, if that were the case, then we'd be able to see him now." Alastair shook his head.

"That's true."

The bell rang.

"Well, I'll see you later, Danni, Alastair." Cyrus waved and got up to go to class.

She got up and walked to class, hoping not to pass by anyone that wanted to start a fight with her, luckily, she didn't.

Danni sat down in her Algebra class. Mr. Cheever seemed pretty on edge today. He was walking back and forth, and got upset whenever someone interrupted him. It must have been one of the earlier classes that ticked him off.

"Now, for the rest of the notes." He went on.

Danielle leaned on her elbow and sighed. She was bored, a lot of the stuff they were learning was still review from eighth grade pre-algebra. She knew all of this. He suddenly hit her head on the desk. Her arm had slipped right through!

She cringed, but didn't make a peep; her arm must look invisible at that very moment. She put her hand in front of her face, and she was right! She couldn't see it!

_I have to think fast before anyone notices! How do I get my arm to look normal again?_


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped Forever

**I'm sorry to all of the people who like the story I'm writing. In my opinion, it's poorly written, and not well put together. I plan to completely scrap the idea. I will make another story based upon Danny Phantom though. Here's just a little bit of what I had planned for this story.**

Danielle stared into the eyes of a ghost in old Amity Park. It was some sort of octopus ghost.

"I thought we could only see ghosts once their name was revealed..." Cyrus stared at the green blob hovering in the sky as people screamed and ran from the parks center where the three watched the ghost.

"Ghost boy told me that because I went through the machine, I fixed it, and apparently ghosts can come to the real world now."

"Why didn't you tell us that before, Danni!" Allister pulled out his calculator. "I'd say he's about ten feet tall, haha... Good luck defeating him with the powers you have."

"So there's no chance of me beating this giant squid?" Danielle looked at Allister.

"Not really."

The ghost began possessing a tree and shaking a cat off of it's branches.

"M-Maybe I can get turn into my ghost form?"

"But you've never been able to do that before!" Cyrus shook his head.

"Only because I've never tried!" Danielle closed her eyes, and began to search her mind for any 'little' voices inside her head. 'Hey Danni...' "What do you want?" she could hear the girl in the back of her head say. "I still don't have my own body... We're two separate people, we're not one in the same. This isn't FAIR!" 'It's okay,' Danielle thought. "NO IT'S NOT! I'LL NEVER GET MY OWN BODY!" she screamed. 'I-I'll give you my body for... an hour if you can turn me into my ghost form...' Danielle was nervous, making her deal with an angry spirit that was inside of her. She saw an image in her head. The little girl's white hair lifted up from her arms, her tears evaporated. "Do you really mean it?" 'Yeah.' The girl stood up. "I can't do it unless you say these words out loud." 'Okay, what are they?' "tsohg gniog ma I" Dannielle repeated the saying out loud. She suddenly felt weak, and blacked out.

A ring of light surrounded Danielle's body, and moved up and down. It changed her outfit to the old jumpsuit, but it was in the opposite colors then the one she was wearing at the old house they visited a while back. Her hear turned snow white, and her eyes glowed.

"Danielle?"

Danni didn't say a word. She looked down at her ghost form. 'I feel so much taller,' she thought to herself.

"Is that you're ghost form?" Cyrus tried to touch her shoulder, but his hand went right through her. He immidiatly backed away.

"Yep, that's her ghost form," Allister said.

She walked over to the octopus looking ghost and stared at it.

The ghost stopped messing with the tree, and stared right back at her. It howled with anger, and lunged into Danielle's direction.

Danielle shot the ghost with a just a flick of her wrist in a cold icy beam of her own sorrow.

The ghost screamed in agony.

"I didn't know Danielle could do that..." Allister stared at her.

"You guys do realize that you need something to put the ghost into, right?" Her voice was higher pitched and it sounded like Danielle never went through puberty.

"Why do you sound so weird?" Cyrus asked. "What's going on, Danielle."

"I took over her body, you idiots, she'll never be able to use this form without me."

"You-you mean..." Allister's eyes widened. "You're the ghost girl?" his voice cracked.

"YES!"

"Then where's Danielle?" Cyrus looked concerned.

"She's fine."

"Okay, so then, how do we trap the ghost?"

"I'll lure him back to that old house of my cousin's. We could either shove him into the portal he came out of, or use an old tool my cousin used all the time when he saw a ghost."

Danielle looked around, all she could see was darkness. "DANNI? Where are you?" she shouted. There was no reply. She walked across the darkness, until she couldn't walk anymore. She broke down crying. "How am I going to get out of here? I thought that maybe she would have given me my body back by now, but it looks like she never will... She tricked me into giving it to her forever!" She hugged her knees and sobbed. "That's my body! I deserve it, not her! I should have never gotten into that stupid portal thing with her!" Danielle hoped that someone or something would show up in the darkness to comfort her, but nothing came. "Is this what she feels like in my head...? This is torture!"


End file.
